halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets of Zanzibar 2 Decimated Persistence
The Story Words of a dead man... <> "For 12 years, there has been peace on Earth...The feared Swarmers,promised by the Rebel Leader in his final moments, ceased to exist...No attack came. We grew confident...We rebuilt. Expanded, Made Money. Recruited and Trained...But with Over Confidence comes that little disadvantage...Arrogance. 0ctober 16th The day it all went to shit. Explosions ripped through the sewer tunnels, metro tunnels, maintenance tunnels...you get the idea..It all was an entrance for THEM...The fucking Swarmers. Versun City fell in that hour. It smacked those UNSC Generals right in their arrogant faces...Well heres a drink to your stupidity. As i record this, they are in the streets right now, killing all those people....And you promised them safety..Well Mr Chairman, Generals of the UNSC, Well fucking done. Cheers!(Static)" > How it began November 2010 Secrets of Zanzibar 2 was never going to be created, initially. However, once myself (Aran) and Lewis began talking about the end of Secrets of Zanzibar. We noticed a few loose ends, such as, "What about the Swarmers in hiding" and "What was the Secret of Zanzibar?". We started writing the first few scenes of the intro and filmed a small part and eventually went onto do a test video. A week later, we announced that Secrets of Zanzibar 2 was in production and released a trailer. (See Video below) August 2011 After months of production and hard work, OuterShadowProductions released Part 1 of Secrets of Zanzibar 2. They explained that making it a full length video of around an hour would have been too long of a render and upload and no material would have been seen this year, therefore it was broke in parts and they managed to get Part 1 released 2 months later then the predicted June release. (Find part 1 below) October 2011 Part 2 of Secrets of Zanzibar 2 was created much quicker than part 1, due to an increase of available people. This allowed OuterShadow to focus on making as many scenes in one filming session. The end result, a well made video. Note: This is the first part of SoZ 2 to be in HD. Hiatus OuterShadowProductions announced an hiatus as many of the members hit crucial parts of their lives, such as exams and jobs. Since the release of Part 2, the group took an 8 month break from machinima, now they have returned and are continuing the series. A video was released to mark their return. The video sports high quality footage and neatly done effects. The reason behind no voices was due to the fact it was never going to be a Secrets of Zanzibar related short. But the video adds suspense, mystery and drama. The Spartan character involved in this video is from the Secrets of Zanzibar universe and will play a role in Part 3. Back in Production OuterShadowProductions came out of Hiatus and finished off Secrets of Zanzibar 2, Part 3 was shown to be in production as of June 2012, The group announced their plans to release Part 3 by October at the latest. It was released September 27th 2012, A few days after OuterShadow being operating for 6 years. Beginning of The End Immediately after the release of Part 3, OSP went into filming of Part 4, As the holidays rolled around, production slowed as the members spent the festive season relaxing, However, once the new year began, production of the final part was completed and Part 4 was released on the 10th of January 2013. Category:Machinima